A Lack of Understanding
by Ice-T Dads
Summary: Happiness, like money, was only temporary. A short Valentine's Day drabble about Selphia's unambitious blacksmith.


It must have been three times that day that she had dropped by his shop .

She would fling the shop door open and force herself through the door, completely out of breath and in a frenzy as she would adjust the hem of her skirt. She would inch herself closer to the counter as a tint of pink would rush to her cheeks the moment she met gaze with the lazy blacksmith. Before he could even greet the young woman, she had quickly retreated towards the door and fled...without making a single purchase.

Granted, most people that stopped by his prestigious store had always left empty handed. Safe for a few loyal customers: Vishnal and Kiel. But for some strange reason, neither of the two showed up that day. Not that he particularly cared or anything. It just so happened to be Autumn 11th: the day before Valentine's Day. The second most busiest day of the year for the blacksmith, unfortunately.

Around this time of year, the usual quaint streets of Selphia would be overcrowded by eccentric outsiders with carefree attitudes and careless spending habits, eager to find the perfect (expensive) gift that best expresses their feelings. Which meant an influx of patrons for the mischievous dwarf. Great for the bank statements, not so much for the beckoning bed in his room.

Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he hoped to sell out on all the useless merchandise he had carelessly ordered. At least, he hoped that someone would purchase some of the most expensive (and poorly crafted) jewelry items in his store. That way, all his expenses would be covered for a week, which meant loads of time to relax and recuperate from the holiday's influx of demanding work. It was the season of love, after all! It was the season of giving, and the season of buying overpriced merchandise in the hopes of winning the affections of some poor fool. That's what the spirit of Valentine's Day is about! Even more importantly, it's the season to help those who can't help themselves...or whatever. Surely someone, would be willing to splurge in his humble little business.

But in the meantime, it seemed as though the rush of customers had finally died down. With no visible sign of wealthy solicitors, he decided to close shop for the day. _No worries_, he reasoned, _there's always tomorrow_..._and the rest of today. _With a small yawn he finished counting his earnings from the register, and sighed in contentment. A wave of relief washed over him as he glanced around the empty room and rested his sight on the plump bag of gold coins beside him.

"This should keep me out of trouble for a few days", Bado remarked. _At least for a short while, _he thought.

A loud knock at the door interrupted him from his thoughts. He scowled at the intrusion and rolled his eyes,"On break."

"I know, sorry. Can you open the door?"

Through the small window of the door, Bado noticed a recognizable nest of blond hair that could only belong to Kiel...and an uncharacteristic voice.

"Damn it. Let's just go."

It seems like Kiel has brought a friend.

"Hold on Doug. Bado, are you awake?", Kiel asked.

In defeat, Bado opened the door and laughed, "Unfortunately, Kiel. What can I do for you two kiddos?"

Doug eyed the blacksmith carefully as annoyance spread across his childish features, "Not like you're willing to do anything anywa—oof!" Doug rubbed his arm in pain and shot daggers at the young man beside him.

"Ha ha, ignore him. I just came to drop off your lunch. How are things going so far? Forte told me that she counted at least 56 people coming into your shop today", the blond boy exclaimed.

A low whistle escaped from the blacksmith's lips as he leaned against the counter,"Way to go self perseverance. I told you I could pull through."

Kiel shifted uncomfortably and laughed, "I-I guess you're right-"

"Maybe now your sister will stop lecturing me. One can only dream", Bado winked playfully.

"Calm down hot stuff. That's only two more people than last year", the red headed dwarf began, "How many people actually bought something?"

Bado paused in thought as he felt the weight of Kiel's hopeful stare, pierce right through him. Standing before him was the only person in his life who genuinely had faith in him. And within the confinements of the suffocating room, he was going to lose that faith.

"Forty-four. I counted fourty-four transactions today, not including payment deposits. Sometimes, all it takes is a little sweet talking, y'know? And naturally they'll come to their senses and buy something. Nature of business boys."

It was a lie. An unrealistic and stupid lie that had begun to gnaw at his conscience.

"That's great!", Kiel beamed.

"Whoa! Nice!" Doug exclaimed "Forget what I said before, Mr. B."

An unnecessary lie, but it worked.

"You guys hungry? I have some leftover fried rice in my room. Help yourselves" He stood from behind the counter and made his way towards his room. "You guys want a few drinks?"

Kiel stared at Bado in horror. A grinning Doug elbowed his frightened friend beside him and replied, " Give us the strongest ones you got Bado!"

"How about...some strawberry milk for Kiel...ah, here's something to your liking Doug."

Doug flashed a smirk and raised his thumb up in triumph, as a small copper colored bottle rolled up in front of him.

"Drink up."

"This is apple juice."

"That's gonna cost you 480G."

"Give me a man's drink", Doug argued.

"Drinking stunts your growth kid."

" Pfft-like you're one to talk."

Kiel rolled his eyes at the bickering duo and pulled the silicone wrapped onigri from his pouch.

"Alright guys, let's eat!" In mutual agreement, the two dwarfs shook hands and sat down to eat. Most of the meal consisted of slight teasing (at Kiel's expense), story swapping, and heavy drinking.

After a while, Bado sat back and watched Doug and Kiel converse amongst themselves. As he observed them, he was reminded of those nights he spent drinking with his old friend: laughing and carefree. They would drink until the liquor bottles lined up against the wall, and their wallets became light as air. Only in youth is one ever allowed and expected to splurge and surround themselves with the luxuries of life. With no remorse, with no debt, and no fear. Ah, to be young again...

"Man, I'm getting old. I used to down twelve bottles back then, no problem—can't even keep up with six now. Barely any energy to work and to drink. A side effect of aging, I guess" commented Bado. Doug and Kiel looked up at the man, confusion sketched across their features. Bado raised his drink with all the vigor his body permitted, and grinned,"Cheers to that."

"You're not old Bado!" Kiel pointed out "You just had a busy day and all." Doug chewed his bottom lip, deep in thought, and added: "Well...compared to us, yeah you're old."

Bado leaned back against his chair and propped his feet on top of the table, and chuckled, "Wait 'til you get to be my age kiddo. Time goes by faster than you can blink. Almost forgot it was Valentine's Day."

Kiel arched his eyebrows and groaned, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What'd you forget?", asked Doug.

"I was supposed to help Margaret and Dylas bake cookies for tomorrow. I'm already an hour late!" Kiel sighed in exasperation "They're gonna kill me!"

"Hahaha! That dumbass won't do anything. He's all neigh and no bite. I'd be more scared of Margaret if I were you", Doug smirked.

Kiel started hyperventilating "Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm sorry Bado but I've gotta go!"

"Don't worry about it", the blacksmith said, "Don't let 'em push you around, alright?"

"See ya Bado!" shouted Doug "We've got a hot date tonight, don't we Kiel?"

"S-shut up Doug..." Kiel rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Thanks Bado! I'll see you around!"

"Wait-!" Bado called out,

A mischievous grin spread across Doug's face as he shoved Kiel towards the door, and waved goodbye.

"...you didn't pay for that.."

Bado rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Well, that's enough disappointment for one day."

He hummed a soft tune and searched around his front pocket for his small knife and the small branch he found in the courtyard. Once he found them, he begun to whittle, an annoying hobby he picked up from the suggestion of one of his customers.

He remained static in position, intently focused on his task as his humming continued to remain in rhythm with the motions of his hands. It's interesting how similar whittling and forging were to the blacksmith. He regarded them as a beneficial nuisance. He would find excuses to convince himself out of doing any form of work, but once he begun, he couldn't stop. As if in a trance, his body would take over and know exactly what to do and exactly how to do it, despite his mental protests. Now was no different.

He sat fixated for at least an hour, until a heavy rasping at the door, shook him from his trance.

The door flew open, making entrance to the flustered princess to his shop, once again.

_Four_, he thought as he stared at the young woman in surprise.

She tightened her grip on the handle of the door and pushed the door to a close. She inched a few feet closer and muttered, "I thought it was open. Doug told me you were still here so I just assumed...sorry about that." She glanced down at the floor and then towards the blacksmith, as a sheepish grin began to spread across her face, "Didn't mean to bring rain in with me, heh heh. Umm, do you have any paper towels?"

He nodded and pointed towards the cabinet behind the counter, "Go crazy."

She quirked her brows in confusion and slowly shook her head, "I thought customers weren't allowed to go behind the counter?"

"Customers usually buy something, Frey."

That same burning shade of pink he had seen earlier, began to color her cheeks once again.

"Ahaha...ha" she chuckled nervously "Good one"

Frey walked towards the cabinet and pulled out the roll of paper towels. He noted that when she walked past him, her eyes immediately darted towards the ground. Once she reached the small puddle, she threw the paper towels on the ground and angrily stamped her foot on top of the fiend.

_Weird kid, _he thought as he stared at the girl. _All this grief for a puddle?_

As if by instinct, she immediately looked up and frowned. She cleared her throat, bowed her head, and slowly raised herself at eye level with the blacksmith; rosey cheeks noticeably absent. "I want to buy something..." she paused, surprised by the sudden edge in her voice "If that's ok"

Bado clicked his tongue and shrugged, "Sure."

A warm smile spread across her lips as she sighed in relief.

"Buy something this time" he winked "Take advantage of the Valentine's Day sale we got going on...buy 3 get your next purchase item at a 10% discount. Select items only"

Frey nodded her head, slowly distancing herself from the nonchalant blacksmith. She walked around the room, carefully inspecting every item with complete scrutiny. She would gasp in front of one the higher end merchandise, alarming Bado as he would quickly dash towards the register, only to see that she had moved her attention towards the sales bin items of the store.

This pattern lasted for twenty minutes, but to Bado, it seemed like eternity.

All day he had waited anxiously; praying to whichever convenient deity to lend him a hand, and send him the man of the hour that would provide him with effortless wealth. Desperate? Absolutely. But here he was, standing within feet of financial security, only to be shot down by a frugal shopper. This was not what he had anticipated.

Normally, customers were expected to pick out an item, pay upfront, and leave. For some strange reason, she had failed all expectations.

If she so dared to dash out that door again, so help him god, he'd-well, what could he do? She had no obligation to buy anything from him. He knew this. But yet he stood behind the counter, tapping his fingers against the register in exasperation; not at the girl but at himself.

He adored money. More than anything else. It was his muse. Despite all his unsuccessful efforts to acquire wealth, he never once regretted a single moment. But the mind grows restless when progress is not made.

Static. Unchanging. As things have evolved around him, he remains the same. Is he meant to surrender to a life of strenuous labor for happiness and wealth? In light of it all, living beneath the looming fear of an empty wallet? It terrified him just thinking about it, but it's become his reality.

"Bado?"

The man jerked his head up and took a deep breath, "Hm?"

Frey eyed the man in feigned confusion and grinned, "I'm ready to check out".

"What's it gonna be?", he asked.

She pointed at the wooden crate against the wall. He walked towards the wooden crate and furrowed his brows at the girl as a he let out a small laugh.

Was she joking? That box was filled with nothing but absolute-

"Love charms!" she smiled cheekily "Thought it'd fit the occasion!"

"You sure? You were eying that clearance bin for quite a while..."

She rolled her eyes and returned to the counter.

He rubbed his chin and suddenly paused. He then turned to the girl: "The whole box?"

He needn't ask, for she began to nod her head before he could even finish his question.

"Ok kiddo" he shrugged "That's gonna be 68,250G"

Much to his surprise, she had pulled out a _heavy looking_ velvet sack from her pouch and placed it on top of the counter. He raised his eyebrow in amazement and gestured towards the sack: "Um, h-how much is in there?"

The young woman nervously smiled up at the man and quickly drew her attention to a loose thread on her dress.

"Ookaay" he breathed out in excitement "Let's start counting then!"

A sudden jolt of energy coursed through his steps as he began to make his way towards the register. For the first time in his life, he was ecstatic to be working.

And as he made his way to the register, he noticed that faint shade of scarlet, color her face once again.

A soft hand gripped his arm, alarming the man as he looked down at the young woman, now blushing profusely.

She bit her lip and slowly inched herself closer to the blacksmith. He stepped back, confusion sprawled all across his face.

Then, she leaned in and gently kissed him. He could feel the heat of her cheeks against his skin and her breathing quicken. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sink into the kiss.

In retrospect, it all seemed rather strange. In any other given moment, he would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He would have laughed at the coincidental time frame, and the way the flickering light bulb would illuminate her skin. He would laugh until his pockets were heavy with the weight of gold.

But not in this present moment.

In this moment, he allowed primal instinct to guide him as he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His thoughts threatening him to stop as he'd lift her chin with his fingers and kiss her sweetly on the lips. He wasn't sure if he was kissing her in order to express gratitude for her patronage or to kill some time. Regardless, he felt comfortable wrapped in her embrace and the way her fingers ran across the nape of his neck, oh so tenderly... It almost seemed fated. His financial disposition paved the way for this exact moment; every touch, every kiss, and every bump of the nose. He was enjoying this immensely, and it seemed as if she was enjoying herself as well. This moment of ironic euphoria, would eventually come to its conclusion. _Nothing lasts forever_, he thought with uncharacteristic bitterness as he deepened the kiss.

As if on cue, Frey broke away from the embrace, panting and hair all in disarray. She raised her hand to her head in a frantic attempt to make herself presentable. He eyed her curiously and shot her a sympathetic smile. Almost immediately, her cheeks begun to burn with embarrassment and rage. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Erm- I..I..", she began as she nervously wrung her fingers together. "I'm sorry."

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her declaration, if it were possible. He shook his head and slowly stated, "Don't worry about it." She smiled meekly at his response and turned on her heel towards the door.

"Frey" he called out.

She paused and turned to face him.

He stood silent for a moment and then slowly beckoned his head towards the crate.

"Aren't you gonna take those?"

A placid smile plastered on her face as she stalked towards the blacksmith, and gently kissed him on his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day", she whispered.

And before Bado could register what had occurred, Frey had made her exit through the door, leaving the man in stunned silence.

He slowly turned his gaze down towards the heavy velvet sack on top of the counter, and frowned. He drummed his fingers against the velvet pouch in deep thought. She never did tell him how much money was in there. Maybe he should do the honest thing and count the money himself, and give her the rest of her change. That was too much to convince himself to do, and she probably knew that as well.

A sly grin grin spread across his face as he tossed the heavy pouch in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Frey."


End file.
